rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaros Caecinth
Appearance Ikaros has spiky white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. His left arm is cybernetic in nature, and much heavier than his organic right arm, adding much to his weight. He is of medium height, with his weight being increased due to his left arm. He wears a white undershirt and a short-sleeved jacket which he prefers to keep open. His clothes carry the color scheme of navy blue with a sky blue trim. He has a fairly athletic build due to his daily training regimen. History Ikaros's mother died giving birth to him. He helped his father in their pawn shop, until his father was mugged and killed in the street. He was taking in by the Vale Orphanage, where a fellow orphan, saying Ikaros was too hard to remember, gave him the nickname Ikar. As soon as he was old enough, Ikar used the money he had taken from his father's shop to pay his tuition to Signal Academy. When the trainees were first introduced to the weapons, and they first sparred, he got easily disarmed, but he won the match with his fists. Using his newly-discovered talent for hand-to-hand combat, Ikar excelled among the trainees. When Ikar was accepted into Beacon at the relatively young age of 16, he couldn't have been happier. He had been among the top of his class at Signal Academy, and was really looking forward to going to Beacon. After his first year and a half at Beacon, he was known as one of the top students. He didn't socially interact much with the other students, but he was known as a powerful fighter, and he had an arrogance to match, and considered himself better than an ordinary human. He was often sent by Beacon staff on special missions, sometimes with a team to assist him, sometimes for solo missions. On one mission, on his 18th birthday, his targets were far stronger than had been anticipated by his superiors. Despite this, he defied orders and pursued his targets instead of falling back and waiting for more Hunters to arrive. His attack on his targets ended with his left arm being brutally ripped off, and him being left to bleed out on the ground. His life was saved when his backup arrived, although his targets escaped, and he later chose to get his left arm replaced with a cybernetic one. He can control it as if it were a normal arm. Its strength is much higher than that of a normal human arm, although the added weight makes it a difficult adjustment from an organic arm. His defeat made a significant psychologic impact on him, crushing his ego and making him realize how insignificant he was compared to powerful enemies. He currently works for Beacon, but no longer goes solo. Instead, he works alongside his team, IKAR. Personality Up until his 18th birthday, Ikar was incredibly cocky. He didn't do much social interaction with his peers, but took great joy in fighting and defeating weaker opponents, and considered his peers as inferiors barely worth noticing. Nowadays, although he tries hard and strives to be better, he has a far more cynical outlook at the world. He feels like people will always let you down, and in the end, you can only count on yourself. He is very particular about how people pronounce his name. His name is pronounced "Ih-car-ros", and his nickname, Ikar, is pronounced "I-car". Weapons and Abilities His main weapon is his left cybernetic arm, from which he can fire bullets from the nuckles, smoke from the fingertips, and a light-based weaponized beam from the palm of it. He can also use it very effectively in hand-to-hand combat, where its increased strength, as well as lack of nerves, Allow him to use it to block and to punch most anything without fear of injuring himself. He has trained himself to the point where his arm does not significantly hamper his speed in combat. He also uses his right arm, but it's significantly weaker than his left arm, although faster. He trained a lot at his previous school, Signal Academy. Unlike most students, he fought with hand-to-hand combat, and thus didn't make a weapon like the other students did. Trivia *Ikaros is the ancient Greek spelling of Icarus *Ikaros was based on the Greek myth of Icarus, a story showing how one's overconfidence can lead to one's downfall. *Ikaros was the second OC Ragadorus made for the RWBY universe, but the 8th posted on the fanon Category:Raga's Gubbins Category:Raga's Characters Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team IKAR Category:Pending Character Category:Male Category:2nd Gen